Eyes on Fire
by thiskissthiskiss
Summary: Autumn Demontague finds herself in the hellish town of Silent Hill...and she's not alone.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

The fog closed in over the road. I squinted out of the windshield and flicked on my high-beams. The dark road was treacherous and curved. The split second I took to check the map proved near fatal. My car sped off the wet road and slammed into the ditch.

"Shit!" I said. Rubbing my head. My hand came back with a trickle of blood. I sighed and sent up a silent prayer of thanks that I wasn't more seriously hurt. Unfortunately the last gas station I had seen was at least fifteen miles back and the fog was as so thick that you couldn't see more than ten feet. I undid my seat belt and shimmied out the window. I reached back into the car and grabbed my purse. I slung it over my shoulder and pulled out my cell phone. I held it up, no signal.

"Wow this just gets better and better." I growled. I shook my blonde hair back out of my face and looked in the direction of the gas station. I turned in the opposite direction and sighed. On one hand, I knew there was help down the road. On the other hand, there might be somewhere closer down the other road. I shook my head and trudged off down the unknown road.

This better be worth it... I thought to myself.

After about ten minutes of walking, the fog cleared a bit and a strange, otherworldly siren sounded. I turned my head and stopped in my tracks. I caught sight of a small sign, half hidden by vines and the murky fog. It read: Welcome to Silent Hill. It looked like I had found help.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I shivered and pulled my jacket tighter around myself. The fog was as chilling and forbidding as the area itself. I walked past the sign and continued down the road. It didn't take long to come into the town, which looked completely deserted.

"Hello?" I shouted. I peered into a few shop windows. Nothing. No sign of life anywhere. I glanced at my phone again, hoping for a signal. I heaved a sigh and walked further down the main street. I had a very bad feeling growing in the pit of my stomach. Call it what you will, the place gave me the creeps. I stopped suddenly, was that a sound? No, come on Autumn, quit being such a pussy. Still, I went into an outdoor shop on the corner of the street and looked up and down the isles. Lanterns, sleeping bags, dehydrated food. I passed what seemed like 5 years supply of camping gear until I found what I was looking for, the hunting knives. Being from Pennsylvania, my dad and grandpa had taken my brother and I hunting almost every weekend of our childhood. I knew my was around guns and crossbows like nobody's business. But if there was one thing I knew how to handle better than anything else, it was a hunting knife. I picked a medium sized one and checked the blade. Satisfied, I put it back in the sheath and hooked it onto my belt. Immediately I felt more confident. I also grabbed a flashlight and a water bottle before stepping back onto the streets.

Suddenly, a shrill sound cut through the still air. It sounded like a police siren, but distorted. Then I heard the sound that chilled me to the bone; the sound of metal dragging on pavement.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

I felt like one of those praire dogs you see on the Discovery channel. I poked my head out of the door of the outdoor shop and looked both ways down the street. I didn't see anything but the sound was getting louder and I wasn't too fond of the idea of being cornered in the store. I took a deep breath, and raced out of the door. I always knew those years of high school track would come in handy some day and I could think of no better time than now. The dragging metal sound stopped, and then thunderous footsteps started coming after me at an unbelievable pace. It sounded like I was being chased by a 300 pound Usain Bolt for God's sake! I didn't look back though, I was having enough trouble looking forward. Although the fog had cleared up considerably since the siren, it was still some of the worst weather I had ever experienced. Plus, without the distinct sound of the metal I was having trouble pinpointing exactly where the footsteps were coming from so for all I knew I was about to crash right into the person making them. Suddenly a huge blade came swinging out of the fog, slashing right through the place I was about to be. I skidded to a stop and turned around. I ran off the main street into an alley and dove through a doorway into a deshevled old apartment building. I didn't stop until I was up a flight of stairs and into a room. I slammed the door and hunched over, breathing hard. Adrenaline pumped through me and the sound of my heartbeat was deafening. Once I caught my breath, I turned and surveyed my temporary safe haven. A grimey apartment, stained carpet and walls, and some furniture that had seen better days. I sat down on what was left of a mattress and stared at the ceiling. Something was very, very wrong here.

I sat there for a lot longer than I thought, and before I knew it I had dozed off. I woke with a start, looking all around with bleary eyes. Something was moving around in a shadowy corner. Before I even knew what was happening, it leapt on top of me, kicking at me with all its legs. I screamed and tried to throw the bodyless thing off of me but its kicks were hitting hard and I was starting to loose the upper hand. More kicks slammed into me, my vision got spotty. As I faded into unconscienceness, I felt the weight be lifted off of me by what seemed to be a man with a huge triangle on his head. I shut my eyes as he drove a huge knife into the thing and the last thing I felt was an arm sliding under my body and throwing me over a shoulder.


End file.
